Love Forever or Hate Forever
by cuzzinerd
Summary: Sakura Hinata Ino Tenten Tamari are new to Konoha High they meet 5 guys will love spark or will they be enimes forever suck at summeries its the sme one but edited okay and i added something people already reviewd so ill updated it as fast as i can okay
1. First Day: The Girls

Okay I know that my first story sucked and that maybe you thing that I aren't good but maybe this would change your mind so please read it and review I won't thank you enough.

I don't Own Naruto or The song okay

Beep, beep, beep bee-SLAM! "Stupid clock, why do you have to be so loud" Sakura grumbled. She turned around to look at the now sadly dead clock; it read 5:00am. "Damn and why did I set it so early?" She tried to go back to sleep only to have broad daylight go through her eyelids. "You know what fudge this." She got up and headed for the bathroom door. On the way there she slammed on other four doors. She screamed, "Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari get your asses out now we need to go to school!" "Five more minutes mom!" Temari, Tenten, and Ino screamed sarcastically. Hinata walked out of the room with her clothes in hand. "Hey Sakura G-goodmornin," Hinata mumbled while rubbing her eyes still sleepy. "Hinata you've been living with us for 3 years already you don't have to stutter when you're around us," Sakura said. "Hai Sakura-chan" "Kay so we better get ready for school huh?" Sakura said. "Yea we should because it's the first day of school but the other girls haven't gotten up yet," Hinata said thinking that they were going to be late because they didn't get up. They just shrugged it off and headed to their own bathroom.

After a quick shower Sakura got out and checked the clock it read 5:30am. She quickly grabbed her hairbrush and hair dryer and turned it on. After she quickly got her pink hair and put it in a messy bun. She put a towel over her body and went into her room. While she passed her Friends door she could hear Ino swear that she didn't have any tops for her skirt to match. Then hear Tenten getting her stuff in her backpack and Temari cooking some breakfast. That made her aware they had gotten up and were ready.

When she reached her door she looked for some clothes for her to wear. She decided on wearing a hot pink long sleeve shirt that said My Eyes Are Up Here and a black sweater only zipping it up halfway for her she had a little over average sized breast and a nice bit that most guys would goo gaga for but she never looked at them like they did. Then she put on some black skinny jeans with pink vans.

When she was done she put down her pink hair and combed it again her hair reached her mid back but she was planning on cutting it. She got a black and hot pink stripped hairband and putting it in her hair making sure to take her bangs out she looked at herself in the mirror and looked at herself her pale skin and sea green eyes. Giving her a quick nod of approval. She quickly went downstairs into the kitchen and sat on the bar and closed her eyes. She then smelled eggs and bacon and then opened her eyes she then grabbed a fork and ate her breakfast that Temari had made or her. When she was done she looked at her watch 6:40 am.

She sighed and waited for Ino, Hinata, and Tenten to come down. Eventually they did. Hinata had on a blue dress that looked good with her skin tone and some blue strapped sandals. To tell the truth Sakura was jealous because Hinata had on beautiful blue hair and pretty lavender white eyes. When people would look at her they would think she was blind but she wasn't it ran in her family jeans. (A.N. did it spell that right?) Next to her was Ino who had on a purple shirt with white skirt and white flats. She was also jealous of into with her shiny blonde hair and pretty ice blue eyes. Then after her was Tenten who she was also jealous of she had on a vibrant green Clarissa Top from B&Lu and grey denim jeans and lime green converse her hair was in her usual two buns and her chocolate brown eyes just looked to cool. "It's about time you all came down," Temari mumbled while putting more eggs in her mouth. Sakura was jealous of her too oh well she was jealous of all of then she was wavy blonde hair and she had it in a half up half down hair style and she had teal eyes. She was wearing short shorts with a plaid blue shirt and black and white converse.

"Are we all ready," asked Hinata after they finished eating breakfast. Everybody nodded they checked the clock it read 7:01 am. They decided it was a good time to leave so they went upstairs into their restrooms and brushed their teeth. They all went out and grabbed their backpacks. They had a lot of backpacks but they choose to grab a green and brown striped=Tenten, Baby Blue and green lines=Ino, Purple and orange stripped=Hinata, Blue and brown circle= Temari, and Hot Pink and Black Striped=Sakura. Each got into their own cars. It went like this Temari= Dark Blue Lamborghini which she went on with Tenten, Ino= Baby Blue Lamborghini with Hinata and Sakura sleek black Ferrari 288 GTO which of course she went in alone. Then they dove down to the new school that they were going to Konoha High. They had recently transferred from Suna High were Temari's brothers went to. Sakura turned on the stereo and the song Going Under by Evanescence Sakura loved that song so she put the volume up. She kept thinking of what was going to happen at school.

Finally she reached the school and headed to find a parking spot she looked and saw that her friends were already waiting by the front doors. When she saw one she was about to go into it when an orange Ferrari sped up and took her space. Sakura was so pissed at the guy that took her parking space BEEEEP she honked on the horn so loud she swore that it was heard all over the world she was so going to kill him for almost harming her baby. She then found another one and parked she turned off her car and grabbed her Samsung Galaxy Nexus (LTE) and her hot pink iPod touch and here black skull earphones. As she got out she stomped angrily to the orange car with her gang following her. Then the car door opened and out came…

Okay I finished Cliffy! Hahaaha review for another chapter I need at least 2 thnxx! ME OUT


	2. First Day: The Guys

**Okay I love you guys thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter it was a total of 6 people because the other 3 reviewers were TheRealGoodyTwoShoes, Neji love cheese[I think that's was the name if I got it wrong I'm so sorry], and xx-Ash-xx-1 plus thank you to my new reviewers SakuraLovesSasuke458,** **redxcherrie, and bbarbie325. Okay then on with the story.**

**First Day: The Boys**

"Oi dope, get your ass up your diving me to school today" said a dark haired boy. He was currently kicking a fully asleep boy who he referred as 'dope'. "I'm up, I'm up Sasuke-teme, damn you really have that stick up your ass huh?" said the `dope`. "Shut up Naruto and get ready for school were going to be late and I don't want to deal with Principle Tsunade," Sasuke retorted. "Alright, alright what time is it anyway" Naruto mumbled he looked at the clock. 6:50am "oh shit why didn't you wake me up earlier," Naruto practically screamed and went to go take a shower.

Sasuke had a smirk on his face it's always like this every morning. He sighed and walked downstairs and made himself a cheese and jalapeños omelet. He finished making it and walked into the dining room were Neji, Shikamaru, and Sai were waiting. "Naruto's running late?" Neji stated calmly as he bit into a piece of toast. "Hn" Sasuke said as he started cutting his omelet and putting it into his mouth.

He took out his Samsung Solstice II and checked the time 7:10am. The dope was taking too long. "Shikamaru do me a favor and go get Naruto I'm going to start the car okay" Sasuke stated. "How troublesome" Shikamaru said as he got up and put his plate into the dishwasher and headed upstairs. On the way out you could hear Shikamaru scream at Naruto to get his ass out of the door. The boys snickered when they saw Shikamaru kick Naruto out of the door. [A/N. I'm sorry if I made Naruto get beat up.]

When Naruto got out of the house he had a ramen cup in his hands. On the other side was his orange Jansport backpack hanging on the side of his shoulders okay who's riding with me. At that moment everybody but Sai and Naruto ran into the nearest car and sped off to school, so Sai got stuck with Naruto.

Neji with Shikamaru were going in a green SSC Ultimate Aero and Sasuke in a black Ferrari Enzo. He turned on the radio and Linkin Park's What I've Done came up. When he was close to the school he spotted a sleek black Ferrari 288 GTO and wait was that pink hair he just saw. Yep it was and before he could look at the face the car sped off. He just shrugged it off and went on to school when he entered the parking lot he found a good one by a tree and then spotted Shikamaru and Neji so they started chatting on how school was going to be like then saw Naruto speed into the parking lot and almost hitting a car. They were surprised by the noise so they went over to see if everything was okay.

**Okay everything is set now off to Sakura and the gang.**

She then found another one and parked she turned off her car and grabbed her Samsung Galaxy Nexus (LTE) and her hot pink iPod touch and here black skull earphones. As she got out she stomped angrily to the orange car with her gang following her. Then the car door opened and out came a blonde haired guy with whiskered on his face. Sakura quickly glanced at Hinata whose face was as bright as a tomato. She figured that Hinata had liked the blonde idiot that came out of the orange car. "Hey you whiskers" Sakura angrily said he turned around and said "Names Naruto thank you very much."

"Well Naruto you almost hurt my baby you better apologize now" Sakura stated. By that time Sai had gotten out of the car and Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru were standing next to Naruto. At this Ino and the gang blushed they liked the guys well them minus Sakura because she was bickering with Naruto "Hey ugly leave Naruto alone," Sai stated calmly. Okay, at first Sakura was mad because Naruto had almost hurt her baby but the guy next to him was just accusing her as ugly oh no now she was pissed.

"Why you little gay ass bast-mhmh." "Ha Sakura-chan is just kidding but would you just apologize and we will be on our way." Tenten said laughing she didn't want to set a bad example on the first day of school. "Fine I'm sorry Sakura-chan I was in a hurry to get to class and I didn't see you there," Naruto apologized. At this Sakura calmed down and got out of Tenten's hold and shook her head yes. "It's okay I must of over reacted I'm sorry too."

"Okay so we should introduce ourselves huh" Ino said. At this everyone sweat dropped well of course they should. "Okay then my names Ino Yamanaka and this is-"

"Tenten Kunai"

"Temari Subaku."

"H-h-Hinata H-Hyuga"

"Sakura"

Naruto and the gang were listening intently then Naruto said "Okay my names Naruto Uzumaki and they are—" He was cut off but Hinata blushed she liked Naruto he was cute. Naruto had blonde spiky short hair that stuck out at odd angles and it looks like he had whiskers which maybe were a birthmark. He had white skinny jeans and an orange shirt that had the schools logo on it also he had on a white jacket with of course his orange jansport.

"Neji Hyuga" Tenten liked this guy he had beautiful long brown hair that was tied at the end and white eyes he looked a lot like Hinata maybe they were related they do have a big family she thought. Neji had on brown skinny jeans and a tan shirt that said heats of stone in it and a grey jansport.

"Shikamaru Nara" Temari looked at this guy he was pretty cute she thought. Shikamaru had black pineapple hair that was in a high ponytail he had black eyes and a fair skin. He was wearing dark black hair a grey shirt and a green vest and a brown jansport.

"Sai Anbu" Sakura looked at Ino when he said his name she had hearts in her eyes. Oh yes cutie for me thought Ino. Sai had short jet-black hair, ink black eyes, and extremely pale skin. He was wearing a black hoodie and black jeans and a green jansport.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura didn't want to admit it but he was pretty cute for 17 year old.** [A. /N. THE BOYS ARE ALL 17 AND THE GIRLS ARE 16. THEY ARE ALL IN 10****TH**** GRADE OKAY.] ** Sasuke had spiky black hair with a blue tint which was fairly long, and onyx eyes. He has light skin and has bangs that hang on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. He had on bluish-black skinny jeans and a plain black shirt that said Linkin Park on it with red letters plus he had on a black jacket with a black jansport.

The girls looked at the guys and each and every one of them decided that they were cute. Tenten looked at Neji, Temari looked at Shikamaru, Ino looked at Sai, Hinata looked at Naruto, and Sakura looked at Sasuke.

After some time of just standing in awkward silence Temari decided to break it "Sooo… are you guys new hear or coming back" she questioned. Shikamaru sighed "Were coming back for a new year and I guess since you guys don't know who we are I think that your new here." He finished with a smirk he never liked anyone but Temari intrigued him.

They nodded and went to the gym to get their classes. Since the girls didn't know around the school the guys lead them. When they reached the gym you could hear girls screaming 'Marry Me' or 'I love you' of course it was the guys' fangirls at this they smirked. Then they all thought the same thing "This is going to be a good year"

**HAHA IM DONE NOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK GOOD BAD IM AIMING FOR 3 REVIEWS OKAY TILL NEXT TIME BYE **

**PS IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE MESSAGE ME OKAY =]**


	3. Classes and seperated

**Hey It's me cuzzinerd [yea I know it used to be cussin nerd but I didn't like it. So anyway I'm sorry I didn't update earlier but my computer didn't let me log on and it kept saying that it was wrong. I freaked, so anyway on with the story thank you to everyone who read and most of all to who reviewed let's get at least 3 reviews. Okay I think I forgot to say it in my other chapter so I don't own Naruto but if I did sasusaku would so happen. Anyway umm on with the story. Okay this chapter is going to be the guys POV when they meet the girls.**

**NARUTO'S P.O.V**

I got out of the car and then looked at the fuming pink head girl. "Hey you whiskers" the pink-haired girl said. "Names Naruto thank you very much" I said. "Well Naruto you almost hurt my baby you better apologize now" she stated. By that time Sai had gotten out of my car and Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru were standing next to me. At this I saw that the girls blushed they liked us well them minus Sakura because she was bickering with me that the car would have cost millions and that I would have to pay for it. "Hey ugly leave Naruto alone," Sai stated calmly. Okay, at first it looked like she was mad at me because I had almost hurt her baby but Sai just accused her as ugly oh no now she looked pissed.

"Why you little gay ass bast-mhmh." "Ha Sakura-chan is just kidding but would you just apologize and we will be on our way." A bun-haired girl said laughing. "Fine I'm sorry Sakura-chan I was in a hurry to get to class and I didn't see you there," I apologized smiling. At this Sakura calmed down and got out of Tenten's hold and shook her head yes. "It's okay I must of over reacted I'm sorry too."

"Okay so we should introduce ourselves huh" An ice-blue eyed girl said. At this everyone sweat dropped well of course they should. "Okay then my names Ino Yamanaka and this is-"

Neji's P.O.V

"Tenten Kunai," A bun-haired girl said. I looked her up and down I thought she was cute and I could feel heat rise up to my cheeks. No I can't like her I don't like anybody. She had a vibrant green Clarissa Top from B&Lu and grey denim jeans and lime green converse her chocolate brown eyes and her hair was in two buns that made her even more appealing he just wanted to run his fingers through the silky- Ahh stop thinking that, I mentally slapped myself. Tenten looked at me I started to feel the heat getting hotter. I looked away I heard her giggle and I smirked maybe she likes me too.

Shikamaru's P.O.V

"Temari Subaku" Uh so troublesome she's cute why did that happen. She has a cute smile and beautiful eyes. Wait no I'm not falling for her screw love.

Sai's P.O.V

"Ino Yamanaka" Hey she's beautiful I love those eyes and hair. I'm so going to ask her out I hope we have the same classes.

Naruto's P.O.V

"H-h-Hinata H-Hyuga" Ah she's so shy she's so cute wait her eyes they look like Neji's are they brothers or something but Neji doesn't have a sister maybe they're cousins or something. Damn she looks good in that dress it makes her as look- oh crap I'm a pervert bad bad Naruto don't think that way. However she does look good in that dress, oh crap nose bleed. Wait is she blushing at me awe how cute.

Sasuke's P.O.V[A.N/ _Sasuke inner Self_ sorry if I made Sasuke inner out of character]

"Sakura Haruno" _Heh cute she's feisty I wonder if she like that in bed you should ask her out and do it plus I would like to tame that tiger. _What the fuck are you taking about shut up she's the one we saw in the car but she is cute but a girl with pink hair naa impossible she must be crazy well ask her that. "Hey did you die your hair or what," I picked a strand. "Hell no you chicken ass this is my natural color and do you spend extra get to get yours to look like that or is it naturally deformed." _She's got skill I like that in a woman and she burned the shit out of you. _Shut up she burned you to idiot. I smirked "Shut it pinky" "Retard I don't like you very much"** [she was lying she likes him very much]** she retorted. This is going to be fun I like her.

Normal P.O.V

The guys introduce themselves and went into the gym to get their schedule. When they reached the gym you could hear girls screaming 'Marry Me' or 'I love you' of course it was the guys' fangirls at this they smirked. Then they all thought the same thing "This is going to be a good year"

Sakura and the gang were instantly surrounded by the fangirls and they were screaming what are you doing with my [Insert name here]-Kun. At that second the guys reached in and grabbed a girl and ran off in somewhere. It went like this:

Naruto grabbed Hinata "Are you okay Hinata-chan, did they hurt you or something." "N-n-no N-Naruto-kun I'm o-okay just a l-little s-startled" "Okay then well lets go get our schedule." "O-o-o-okay Naruto-kun." "Wait are you and Neji related or something" "Y-yes w-we are cousins." He nodded and grabbed her arm and ran off to the tables were they were giving the schedules. They reached the table and they got their classes they looked like this** [A: N/ they all have the same classes]**

Homeroom- Kakashi-sensei

History- Asuma-sensei

Science- Kurenai-sensei

Physical Education- Guy-sensei

English- Madara-sansei

Art- Deidara, Sasori

Self-Defense – Akatski club

Talent- Orochimaru-sensei

Trigonometry- Kakashi-sensei

Neji grabbed Tenten

"You okay did something happen" Neji was still holding on to her. "First yes and second get your hands off of my body." Neji blushed and let go. "Let's go get our schedule." "Okay c'mon." They got their classes and they had the same.

Sai grabbed Ino

"Hey Sai thanks" Ino pecked Sai on the cheek. They both blushed until Saiki kissed her fully on the lips. Ino wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back they were fully making out when a girl passed by and cleared her throat. "Let's get our classes okay before they get you again" "Alright" Sai and Ino walked back to the gym hand in hand.

Shikamaru's P.O.V

Shikamaru grabbed Temari but didn't really run he just pushed through took her hand and walked to the nearest table they stood in line and waited for their schedules. "Um thanks for saving me back there." I smirked "Troublesome, no problem" "Damn you really are a troublesome guy" at this she smirked. I smiled at her we got our schedules and looked at them we had the same classes, troublesome fate had to be so good damn good.

Sasuke's P.O.V

Sasuke carried Sakura. Damn I could feel her ass and her boobs are in a good view. _Yea and you call me the pervert. _Shut up I smirked and looked at her she was beet red. "Umm Sasuke" she asked in a sweet voice. "Yes Sakura" "Can you do me two favors" "Okay what is it" I smirked at her. "Okay first get your hand off my ass and second put me down before I whack the shit out of you." _Feisty but let's put her down we don't want to make a bad expression. _I put her down and she dusted herself off and she looked up we stood there for a couple of minutes. "Okay let's go get our schedule's okay," I asked trying to get a conversation going.

She nodded and headed off to the gym. When we got there a kid with busy eyebrows looked up. He had a red shirt and grey pants his hair was messy and brown. "Hello beautiful lady how I may help you my name is Kiba but you may call me your lover" he said. I looked at Sakura and she had back away from him and scooted a little closer to me. I smirked "Can we just get our schedules please." "I wasn't talking to you was I, was talking to the beautiful lady." He turned to her "Now what do you want baby." "Can we have our schedules please?" she murmured. "Sure baby whatever you say tell me your names." "Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha" I said. I was getting irritated with this Kiba guy he finally got out the schedules and handed me mine. Sakura was going to reach for her schedule but he took it away. "Not so fast my little cherry blossom" "Give me my schedule." "Uh-uh not without a kiss Sakura." "A kiss like hell I'm going to give you one," she snarled. I smirked, I like her he turned around and then said "Okay then no schedule for you." She sighed "Alright just a peck okay" I turned and looked at her she was smirking. "Now you're talking" he said turning around. "Now why don't you come over her so we could get a little more-" I turned my attention to her she had punched that guy in the face. He let go of the schedule and touched his face she took the schedule and then we walked away. It turned out we had the same classes eventually we found the rest of the guys and shared our schedules we all had the same classes.

"Okay to Kakashi-sensei's class" Naruto screamed and grabbed Hinata's hand that was red and ran off down the hallways. We all sighed and followed Naruto and Hinata we talked on the way there we found out Neji and Hinata were cousins and that the girls were from Suna our rivals. When we arrived at our class we saw people there already there the teacher wasn't there but we decided to sit down and wait for class to start.


	4. Bathroom

**Well 3 comments are good hurray! I know I had bad grammar but comment on the other thing or ill maybe not make it. Anyway on to the story oh I DON'T OWN NARUTO. On with the story! SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! WELL MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMMOROW HURRAY! READ AND REVIEW!**

When they guys arrived they looked around there were still ten minutes till class so they decided to sit and wait for class to start. This is how they sat:

Hinata = Naruto- Shikamaru = Temari- Sai = Ino

Sakura = Sasuke- Neji = Tenten

'

They put their backpacks on the floor and started talking waiting for the other kids and teacher to come in. In a matter of minutes most of the class came in and were waiting for Kakashi-sensei. RINGGGG, "Crap can this shit be any louder" Sakura said which made the group laugh at her. "When is the teacher coming in anyway?" asked Tenten, if you took a close look at her face you could see her blushing because Neji was sitting next to her she jumped when she heard him speak. "Kakashi-sensei is always late, sometimes he doesn't even show up, so if he doesn't arrive in 20 minutes we might as well get up and wonder the halls. "

All the newbies sweat dropped and then continued chatting among their friends. "So when do we get our lockers?" Temari asked she didn't like carrying stuff around all day it made her back hurt. "Kakashi- sensei has them now quiet down you troublesome women," Shikamaru murmured he was currently sleeping on the table. Temari's eye twitched and wacked Shikamaru across the head. "Ow that hurt," Shikamaru whined. "I'm not troublesome do you heart me and suck it up you needs to be a man," she angrily said. Shikamaru 'hned' and went back to sleep you could hear him murmur something about blondes, attitude, and that he was a man. Temari smirked he was so cute when he was sleeping.

She turned around and saw that everyone had just watched that little act that she and Shikamaru just made. She blushed, "S-S-Sooo when is he g-going to show u-up" Hinata questioned she didn't want to admit it but she was slightly annoyed by the teachers lateness. "Hinata what did I tell you about stuttering we are all friends yea?" Sakura questioned she wanted her best friend to be confident in front of others. "Hai Sakura-chan" Hinata smiled she admired how he friends always cared about her. "Hey lets go to the bathroom okay" Sakura asked, she nodded. They got up and excused themselves from their friends.

When they left the classroom Naruto asked Sasuke

"Hey do you think they know were the bathroom is?"

"Nope."

"Shouldn't we go and help them?"

"Hn."

"Okay let's go find them!"

"Hn."

Sasuke and Naruto got up and walked out of the room on their way down the hall they heard footsteps coming their way. They turned around and saw a red headed girl with glasses and why do you want to she wears fake glasses because rumors were going around that Sasuke loved girls with glasses. Well the rumors were fake it turned out Naruto and Sai made it up and spread like wild fire.

"Heyyyy Sasuke-kuuun" The girl purred while she straightened out her long hair and fixed her glasses. "Hn" he dryly replied he hated this girl every chance that she got she would always bug him. Even though he always rejected her she kept coming back it annoyed the hell out of him but what could you do to a fangirl.

She crept up on him and jumped on his back. "Sasuke-kuuun'" she purred in his ear. Her whisper sent cold chills up his back and these chills were bad not the pleasurable ones. "Get off of me now!" he growled at her. "Oh come on Sasuke-kun I know you want to." She said. "No now get off you whore!" he growled.

"Awww come on Sasuke-kun don't let your girlfriend get mad at you." Naruto purred and he started snickering at his face of disgust. "Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke screamed. "Have fun with her" he said as he walked away to find the girls. "Oh and use a condom and go into a closet or something I don't want to walk around and see you on the floor." Naruto snickered and ran away taking a left at the corner.

Karin who was mad at Naruto for saying that was also happy because they were now alone. "So where do you want to go now'" she said. Sasuke who was now getting tired of her decided to join and play a trick on her. "Let's just do it here," he said as he smirked and leaned in to her face. Karin was shocked on what she heard he said yes she mentally screamed. Then she started blushing madly and fainted in the process. Sasuke just walked away leaving her on the floor chuckling to himself.

Eventually he caught up to Naruto who was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"So how did it go with Karin," He snickered.

"Shut-up"

"Oh come on you didn't do anything?"

"No why would I"

"Good point"

They walked off looking for Hinata and Sakura. They walked by a janitor's closet and saw a flash of pink and then jiggled the door knob. Nothing happened until they heard the girls scream they were shocked until they saw Sakura on the floor unconscious with a screaming Hinata next to them.

SAKURA AND HINATA!**[Before Sasuke and Naruto found them.]**

"Hey Hinata-chan where are we?" Sakura whispered she rubbed her eyes. Hinata sighed and said, "Sakura-chan you need to start wearing your glasses okay? You have them with you don't you?" "Hai, but I look wired Hinata-chan people will make fun of me, remember what happened at Suna when I was with Gaara-kun and I never wore my glasses but when I started everybody hated me and never liked me." "Well maybe this school is different okay?" Hinata reassured her. "Yea just like all the others, Hinata your one of the prettiest girl I've met don't be so shy okay!" Sakura said with a beaming fake smile. "You really think so Sakura-chan?" Hinata questioned. "Yea and you have a great voice too, unlike me I sound like a crow." Sakura joked. "How do you know that you never tried?" Hinata retorted. "Yea and I never will" Sakura said. "So where are we?" Hinata questioned. "Wait let me put on my glasses" Sakura said as she got them out they were big and round which made her look like a nerd, "Umm I think where in a supply closet."

She tapped the door and turned to Hinata who was thinking how they got there.

"We should head back," Hinata said.

"Yea we should we don't want to get in trouble on the first day huh? Sakura questioned.

They nodded and turned around to open the door only to find it locked.

"Oh what do we do know!" Hinata panicked.

They slumped against the closet wall and stared at the light bulb that was flickering and rocking side to side.

"Okay calm down well find a way out of here we need to be patient." Sakura calmly said.

Hinata nodded and started thinking only to hear the lock ringing on the other side and open streaming the bright lights in from the halls.

"AAAAHHHHH" they both screamed holding on to each other. Only during the process knocking Sakura's glasses out of her face rending her blind. They jumped up and smashed their head on the counter and dropping a chemical onto them. "Hinata watch out!" Sakura screamed and pushed her out of the way only to have the chemical go into her eyes making them burn. "AAAHHH," she screamed and then smashed her head on the floor only to be knocked out. She could her Hinata call her name trying to get her to get up but she just fell into a deep slumber.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE! MORE THE REVIEWS FASTER THE UPDATE! **

**-CUZZINERD OUT!**


	5. Is it really you

**Hah aim sooo sorry I didn't really update early. I got writers block and someone [SakuraLovesSasuke458] gave me a marvelous idea. THANK YOU! READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE IT'S LIKE THE BLOOD IN MY VEINS BYE! OH I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Sakura was lying on the floor unconscious and Hinata was shaking her trying to get her awake. "Sakura, Sakura wake up god dammit wake up," she was screaming but the only response that she would get was silence. "Guys we need to get Sakura to medical attention or something!" She screamed to Naruto and Sasuke who were shocked at what they just saw. Naruto was the first to break out of it and picked Sakura up bridal style. "We'll take her to Tsunade-bachan she's a retired doctor she was number one but now she's retired" he told her while they were running to Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-bachan!" Naruto screamed coming in to her office. Tsunade was on the table snoring so loud that kami-sama was crying. Naruto put Sakura in Sasuke arms and walked silently over to the sleeping blond.

"WAKE THE HELL UP YOU DRUNKEN OLD HAG!" He screamed into her ear. After he did this a hand came up to slap his face. "YOU IDIOT IM YOUR LPRINCIPLE HAVE SOME RESPECT FOR GODS LOVE!" she screamed Naruto who was hiding behind Hinata.

Tsunade quickly striating out her clothes looked at the unconscious Sakura whose eye lids where turning a wired purple color. Tsunade's eyes widened when she saw her face. "No you can't be you!" she yelled. "Sasuke get her the nurse's office now and call Shizune. Oh and dismiss school for today I'm giving everyone one week off of school" Naruto quickly gained his confidence and ran to the intercom. He picked it up and turned it on. "Shizune get your but in the nurse's office now Sakura-chan is hurt, oh yea you don't know that…Hehe. Anyway go to the nurse's office!" he screamed.

Tsunade snatched the intercom from Naruto and it made a horrible screeching sound. She cleared her throat and the spoke into the intercom "Attention you ungrateful….. Wonderful children because of special circumstances school will be dismissed for another week. [In the distances you could hear cheering]. Since I wanted to make you have an extra ungrateful week of school I guess I'll cancel it. You are allowed to leave after homerooms see you next week. She turned then intercom off and headed off outside to the office with the dark haired boy following her tail.

"What happened Uchiha" she growled they had finally arrived at the nurse's office and Sasuke had placed Sakura on the bed.

Sasuke sighed he ran his hand through his hair. He was still in shock form what happened to Sakura. It all happened to fast the screaming and running. Tsunade was about to yell at him again. "Uchiha what the hell hap-" she was cut off. "Hold it bachan" Naruto interrupted her "Don't yell at teme he's just scared I'll tell you."

Tsunade nodded and he told her from Hinata and Sakura wanting to go find the bathroom to the finding them in the broom closet. Tsunade nodded her head and started examining Sakura's eyes. Shizune came in carrying Ton-Ton she was breathing heavily and was all messed up. She quickly put the pig down and went to go assist Tsunade.

Tsunade mumbled something to Shizune and she quickly nodded. The dark haired nurse turned around and walked up to the three kids. "Tsunade-sama said if you could please step outside for a little while." She said more like ordered.

"No I won't I want to wait here for Sakura-chan!"

"Hhhai, me too pppleaase"

"Hn"

Shizune sighed "I'm sorry but we need more space just wait outside she's in good hands" Naruto was still stubborn stomped his left foot and stayed put. Sasuke who was getting annoyed grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out with a timid Hinata behind.

Tsunade went to a cupboard and got out a liquid substance that was purple and really bubbly. She opened the vile and opened Sakura's eye. She poured them in and then went to look for some aspirin.

Shizune who now went to pick up Ton-Ton turned on her heal and headed toward the unconscious pink haired girl.

"Tsunade-sama is it really her?"

"Well is there anybody with pink hair and that face?"

"Good point."

"So it is you…..Sakura Haruno."

**So sorry everybody I wanted to make it longer but I felt I was taking too long. Anyway what you think? Please comment and give me ideas on what to right. Until next time. Oh and what's a BETA?**

**-cuzzinerd OUT!**


	6. Reunion

**Hello people that I don't know! Why am I so happy you may ask because [I am normally a really depressed person who wouldn't give a damn for anyone plus I am really shy but thanks to the internet I could be who I want to be yay -.-! Anyway its spring break and I haven't started on my homework I would finish it in 20minutes … ….yes I'm a nerd and I am hell proud of it! I should get started but oh well. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **

Naruto was outside pacing he was worried for his friend Sakura-chan. Hinata was fiddling with her fingers nerves for her best friend since she was little. Then there was Sasuke, he was leaning against the lockers looking cool as ever. However on the inside he was worried for his pink-haired friend.

"I-I hope Sakura-chan i-is o-okay" Hinata stuttered. She was worried for her pink-haired friend. Naruto sensing her worry turned to her and slung his arm over her shoulder.

Everything is going to be okay Hinata-chan she's with Tsunade-bachan, the best medic around. Hinata nodded for some reason she felt safe in his arms. She subconsciously leaned into his touch.

Sasuke on the other hand was worrying his little stuck up ass off. "Why the hell am I feeling this way?" He thought to himself.

"Oh my god you idiot because you like her!" his inner self said chuckling.

"No I do not and why are you back!" Sasuke growled.

"Because you need me you idiot" his inner sneered.

"Did I ever ask you for permission to come out and help me!" he said.

"-"

"Haha I thought so!" Sasuke said smirking at himself for winning the battle.

"You won the battle but not the war!" inner said before he disappeared into the depths of his mind to who knows were.

Sasuke then went back to thinking to himself if Sakura was awake that he didn't notice that the whole gang came and were surrounding Naruto, Hinata, and himself asking questions all at once.

"Okay everybody shut up and ask one question at a time!" Temari screamed she was tiered of all the noise.

"Humph how troublesome" Shikamaru murmured under his breath.

Temari's eye twitched, "What did you say lazy-ass!" she screeched that made everybody's ear twitch.

Shikamaru learning from the last time he got hit shut his mouth quickly. Even though he didn't like backing down from any girl or guy but her she was different he felt comfortable around her and he had to admit this girl had something about her that made him attracted to her.

Neji snickered at Shikamaru, he'd known him all his life and he'd never seen him back down from any fangirl!

Tenten seeing him snicker smacked him in the back of his head. "Hey what was that for!" Neji sneered.

"That was for laughing at Shikamaru! Even though it is hilarious you don't laugh at your friends," Tenten said.

They then started bickering about random stuff, by then everybody was laughing everybody but Sasuke who was focused on the door that lead to the nurse's office. After five minutes of Neji and Tenten bickering they stopped.

"So what happened to Sakura, we heard Naruto scream something about her going to the nurse's office? Sasuke glared at Naruto now the whole school knows.

"Hehe about that….," Naruto smiled sheepishly. So then he told him the story from finding the girls in the closet to the chemical in her eyes to the part of Shizune kicking them out.

They all sighed; they knew Shizune wouldn't let them in so they had to wait till they opened the door.

**With Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune**

**Sakura POV**

My head felt groggy and my eyes stung a lot. I moaned this felt wired where was I. I opened my eyes my vision was still a little blurry but I could make out two figures over me. One of the figures got closer and put in some water thing. I immediately closed my eyes letting the water seep into my dry sockets.

I leaned my head against the pillow for about five minutes without saying a word. I was aware that they were watching me but I didn't care. Finally I opened my mouth "Where am I," I asked wearily.

"You're in the nurse's office Sakura-chan." A voice replied.

That voice I thought, it sounds so familiar. Wait that sound like aunt Shizune-chan. Wait that hat can't be! I shot out of bed and opened my eyes, they widened. There standing in front of me was Shizune. "I-I-I t-t-thought you w-were," I stuttered.

Shizune shook her head and wrapped her arms around me. "No I'm not I'm here, no? And guess what Tsunade-sama is here to." She said, I felt her cry into my shoulder and I looked up and saw Tsunade-sama. She hadn't changed at all her blonde hair was still in the normal two pony tails and the same birthmark in the middle of her head. Her honey eyes held two emotions love and happiness.

I let go of Shizune and walked up to Tsunade and gave her a hug. "We thought you didn't make it" Tsunade said her eyes were leaking just like mine.

When we finally let go I sat down on the bed and looked at Shizune my aunt and Tsunade my godmother, I smiled at them.

"How did you guys make it out I thought I was the only survivor in the crash?" I asked hesitantly. I was happy that they were alive during the airplane crash but seeing them brought back so many memories.

**: FLASHBACK:**

Six year old Sakura was happily jumping in her mother's lap. She was happy her mommy said that she was going to have a fun time in the Land of Iwa. That was where the new HARUNO hospital decided to have been built and the whole family was moving there even her aunt Shizune and godmother Tsunade.

Little Sakura giggled and played in her mom's arms. "Mommy when are we going to get there?" Asked an impatient Sakura while her bright emerald eyes glistened in the sun through the window.

"Just ten more minutes or so the planes almost landing." Her mom said for the eighteenth time. Her father came back from talking to one of the passengers. He hugged his daughter and kissed his wife.

"Blossom-chan ready to make new friends?" Her father asked. Sakura nodded happily and kissed her father on the cheeks.

"Now where your brother is were almost landing we need to get in your seats and buckle up." Then came in Sakura's brother 13 year old Sasori and looked at her with his grey eyes, he had a bored look in his face.

"When are we getting off of this plane it's so boring." He said and sat down next to Sakura who were in the middle of their parents. She smiled I have a great life a cool and great brother and loving parents.

Then about five minutes later the plane was landing. "ATTENTION ATTENTION THE PLANE'S LANDING GEAR IS STUCK EVERY BODY TAKE COVER!"

A scared looking Sakura looked over at her dad and asked, "Daddy what's going on? Why are there people screaming?"

Before she could get her answer her mom, dad and brother jumped on her. Sakura heard a scream and she blacked out.

Sakura woke up later in a pile of rubber with her parents hugging her and Sasori was on the ground next to her. "Mommy, Daddy, Sasori what happened" asked a scared Sakura. No one moved.

"MOMMY, DADDY, BROTHER! WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" screamed Sakura. This times her mother and farther stirred.

"S-sakura mommy loves you okay, mommy loves you and your brother too, take care of each other." Her mother said and kissed her children on the cheeks and leaned into her husband. Her dad reached over to Sasori and felt for a pulse on his neck. He smiled there was a pulse.

"Blossom-chan be strong and be happy, your brother will take care of you and you take care of him, okay I love you." Her father managed to breathe out and reached his hand to wipe blood off of Sakura's forehead and kissed it. He then leaned over and kissed his wife in the lips and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Sakura looked over to her mom and dad there was blood oozing out of her forehead but she didn't care. She was taken over by darkness by the shock of the blood and dead bodies in front of her. She fell next to her brother and stayed still.

Sasori stirred next and looked over at his sister. His eyes widened when he saw what happened. His parents were dead and his sister was next to him. He looked over at Sakura her chest was moving so she was okay.

"Sasori be a good brother and take care of your sister we love you," his father said and smiled one last time before he closed his eyes forever. Sasori too in shock fainted by his father.

Twenty minutes later the ambulance picked up Sasori and Sakura's bodies but took them to different hospital never to see each other again.

Sakura was later sent to a foster family were she met Temari, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino.

**: END FLASHBACK:**

**Normal POV**

Both their eyes widened at such a young age she went to the trauma. "Wait you didn't know anybody else that survived the crash? Shizune asked in a breaking voice. Tsunade got up and walked to the phone and dialed a phone number.

"Yes…come to the nurses office now... it's a surprise… okay bye… no I will not give you a raise… now get your ass here now!" Tsunade hung up the phone and walked back to where Shizune and Sakura were talking.

"Well you see me and Tsunade were in the back of the plane checking on the medical supplies so we didn't get the huge impact we later found Sasori in a hospital but we never heard anything about you, we thought you didn't make it." Shizune said in tears, crying… again.

Just then the door opened and Sakura nearly fainted at what she saw.


	7. Reunion part 2

**It's me again I am terribly sorry I didn't update this whole week I had a lot of exams and didn't get much time to doing this hehe. I finally found a BETA people hurray! But she didn't correct this one so deal with it sorry. Any way not to keep you waiting the story, please review for me and ill update faster wooho! I do not own Naruto if I did Sakura would kick Sasuke's ass and drag him home.**

Chapter 7

Sasori walked in the office eyes closed and hands behind his head, he sighed and said, "Listen Tsunade-sama what do you need me for, Deidara just blew u-" Sasori couldn't finish his sentence because he was thrown to the floor but something small and pink. 'Wait pink what the hell' he thought. He looked down a girl with pink hair was hugging him.

"Wha-," Sasori was lost at words. Pink hair, that reminded him so much of Sakura. 'No stop thinking of her she's dead she died in the plane crash that's what they told him. His bored expression turned from his normal bored one to a confused one, then to an angry one.

"Get off of me," Sasori stated gruffly. He grabbed the girl by the shoulder and shoved her off. She looked up her eyes tear stained. Those eyes he thought filled with sadness and loneliness.

"Sasori" Sakura looked up at him her voice cracked. Why did she shove him off like that didn't she remember him. She took a step back and another until she bumped into Tsunade.

"Tsunade is this some sick joke or something, because if it is it's not funny." Sasori grumbled. He looked up at his godmother, aunt and then back to the pink-haired girl.

Tsunade sighed, "Sasori this isn't a joke, I know this is a shock but, say hello to your sister Sakura." She then grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and gave them a warm smile.

"You do know that I wouldn't play a joke like this on you, after all you've been though I can't believe you would think of me doing something like that."

Sasori just stood there shocked to hear that word come out of her mouth. He slowly unlocked eyes with Tsunade and looked at Sakura. She looked the same excepted hat her hair was longer and she was better developed. "Sakura-chan?" Sasori asked a little careful at first.

Sakura nodded, but she stood there she didn't move or speak. Tsunade pushed her towards her brother. She took a step one after another until she was face to face well, face to chest so she lifted her head up and met his grey eyes. Sasori looked down at her those eyes they reminded him so much of his dad but they were filled with loneliness and despair while his fathers were filled with joy and care. Sasori reached out to caress her cheek at this movement she jumped, "It is you huh? I thought you were dead. All this time I thought you were dead and I didn't even look for you." Sasori said.

Sakura hugged him and let her tears roll out, "Sasori it's me," she sobbed into his shirt making it wet. She looked up from the hug, "I'm sorry I wet your shirt it's all dirty now.

In response he hugged her back with so much force it sucked her out of breathe. "It's alright I hated this shirt any way. I'm just glad that I get to see you after throughout whole time." Sasori said and for the first time since the incident he cried for the person he missed and loved so dearly. **After what seemed hours of hugging: **

Sasori let go of Sakura and looked at her, "What happened to you I thought you died where did you go after these years, and what are you doing in the nurse's office?" Sasori asked.

Sakura stared up at him and then she walked to the bed. "Okay first thing I am in the nurse's office because I had an accident with this thing, that doesn't matter anymore. Okay so what I remember is that after the crash I woke up in a hospital bed. The doctor told me that he could contact any family and that I was somehow in the border of Iwa he asked me if I had family left, of course the memories came back and I thought you were all dead and said no.

After a week of recuperation the doctor let me go. However since I was six I was transported to a foster home. That's were met my friend Tenten, she saved me from some bullies that were making fun of me, her dad was killed by a duck driver and her mom left her. I guess me and her connected and became inseparable we did everything together and we helped each other out.

After a year in the foster home someone wanted to adopt Tenten but she wouldn't leave me, the man who wanted to adopt us took me too. His name was Zabuza who had another adopted son Haku. We moved to the land in the mist and lived there till we were 12 we were a happy family.

Zabuza and Haku died in a crash, but since they worked in something I can't remember they were very wealthy. They left us the money, instead of spending it we saved it and took it with us when Temari's father adopted us, that's where we met her, Hinata, and Ino. Since their families were connected in business. From there the girls and I stuck together they became my family.

I went to school there until Temari's dad died, then Ino's dad wanted Ino to come back. We went with Ino and now stay at a house they he gave us, the Hinata's dad gave us the cars that we use because we live together and we need to know how to be by ourselves." Sakura finished holding back tears. She hated remembering and she hoped she never would have to. She brought her hands up to wipe her already puffy eyes from crying too much.

Sasori got up from a chair he was sitting at and hugged her, "Don't worry I'll never make you get hurt like you did in the past." Sasori said. He stayed like that caressing her pink locks until she stopped crying. Sakura looked up at him and smiled, Tsunade coughed while Shizune was crying pools at the sad story.

Tsunade coughed again, that attracted the two siblings attention, "Sorry for the interruption, but you do know that there are nine kids waiting outside the door, and I swear I heard Naruto scream." Tsunade explained.

Sakura nodded and let go of Sasori and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" Sasori asked.

"I am going to introduce you into my friend come on," Sakura smiled and lead him to the hall were her friends were at.

**So people I finally updated I'm sorry I had school, exams and friends. So sorry again ill update as soon as possible maybe by next week or so. Read and review, don't forget to look at my poll really appreciated and then look at my other accounts [on my profile!] Please do it, thanks and till next time **

**-cuzzinerd out! **


End file.
